Red Heart to Black
by Misawa45
Summary: BL Naruto is Hokage but he didn't expect things to be so hard. A prisoner arrives in the Dungun so Naruto takes a look and he wasn't expecting him to speak the the prisoner more then once. He starts going there every day. His friends tell him he shouldn't go there anymore but he goes anymore, he feels at ease when he speak to the prisoner. Things go great until that night changes


**Title : RED HEART TO BLACK**

**Main Paring : Naruto/Shirasu**

**Side Pairing : Naruto/Sasuke**

**Yea i know it's a crossover but i had a idea in my head and i didn't want to make a OC and i thought Shirasu from Donten ni wara would be perfect for the role plus i can picture him and Naruto together and not to mention he's one of my favorite characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto is Hokage but he didn't expect things to be so hard. A prisoner arrives in the Dungun so Naruto takes a look and he wasn't expecting him to speak the the prisoner more then once. He starts going there every day. His friends tell him he shouldn't go there anymore but he goes anymore, he feels at ease when he speak to the prisoner. Things go great until that night changes everything. He should have listened to his friends and not go near the prisoner but Naruto believes there is good in him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Prisoner<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his office doing all the paperwork that Sakura had brought for him. He didn't think being Hokage meant that he had to do paperwork. He was Hokage but it didn't make him any happy since he couldn't bring his best friend back to the village. What was the point of his dreams coming true if Sasuke wasn't there?<p>

**Rattle**

The door to the Hokage's office opened and one of the leaf village's ninja appeared.

"Hokage-sama, I brought the report."

"Let's take a walk and talk about it as we walk." Naruto couldn't handle staying inside anymore and plus he could use the fresh air.

"I'm very sorry for my late report. I know it's inexcusable."

"No it's party my fault. So tell me about the report."

"It's about the Fumma Clan." The shinobi said as he took out his notebook. Naruto stopped when the ninja said Fumma.

"I thought the Fumma clan was killed off a long time ago."

"That's what I and the others thought as well." The shinobi spoke. But we found one who killed some of our ninja."

Naruto couldn't believe this. There was a clan that he read about it but he didn't think he was real. He heard about it from Tsunade when she was Hokage and was training him. She had told him to stay away from since they were really dangerous but how did his ninjas be able to capture one of them when they could kill off anybody in their paths.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Right now he's being kept in the Dungun, Hokage-sama. However one of our anbu was injuried when he was arrested.

"I'm going to see the prisoner." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute, Hokage-same it's dangerous!" I'll come with you."

"It's nothing for you to worry about." The shinobi couldn't argue with the Hokage so he let Naruto go see the prisoner on his own.

Naruto was now in the Dungun. They never had a prisoner before so this was a first that Naruto ever went to go see one. Naruto peeked through the door of the Dungun and saw a tall man with wavy white hair. Naruto couldn't see the man's face since it was covered with a mask.

"Another visitor." The man spoke. Naruto didn't even make a sound yet the man could tell that he was there right away. Naruto then unlocked the prison cell and went inside it and locked it again from the inside.

"You're a Fumma." Naruto asked.

"I am." He answered.

The man wasn't chained so he was free to move yet the man sat in one spot in the cell. Naruto walked up to the man, he felt a strange feeling when he saw the man.

"I thought the Fumma were killed."

"Well you're seeing one in front of you." Naruto hands moved and reached for the mask the man was wearing and took it off. Just like the rumors of the Fumma having purple eyes were true. Naruto didn't think he would see one, he was sure he saw one long time ago but that time he didn't know who the Fumma were.

"You look surprised." The man smiled.

"Maybe so." Naruto said. The man in front of him didn't look like somebody that would kill Sakura and Shikamaru had warned him that he was too naïve so he should be careful.

"I heard that you kill people but why did you leave one of ours alive instead of killing him?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't feel like killing him." Was the reply the man said?

"What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Shouldn't the one asking say his first?" The prisoner said.

"I guess you are right." Naruto smiled and held his hand out the prisoner which confused him. I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"I didn't think that you would be the Hokage who people talk about." The man also couldn't believe how young the Hokage was. He didn't look more then eighteen to him.

"Are you going to tell me yours?" Naruto asked. The blonde pulled his hand away since he felt the older male wasn't going to take his hand.

"I'm Shirasu Kinjou." The man spoke.

"That's not your real name." Naruto pointed it out.

"That's right but I like this name better." He smiled.

"Fine then I will call you Shirasu." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto!" A worried looking Sakura had come to the Dungun. When she found that Naruto had gone alone to see the prisoner she wasn't happy about it.

"Sakura." Naruto said when he saw the pink-haired girl.

"I'll come again." Naruto whispered. The blonde walked out the cell and locked the door from behind.

"What were you doing there with that prisoner?"

"I just wanted to have a chat with him."

"Even so it's dangerous so you should be careful."

"You don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself."

"_He's right but I'm still worried about you."_

* * *

><p>Around Noon Naruto decided to have lunch with his friends since he had been busy and didn't have time to spend time with them since they were busy as well.<p>

"Naruto, we were worried when we heard that you went to the Dungun alone." Sai said.

"_Next time I shouldn't tell anybody." _

"How was seeing the Fumma?" Shikamaru asked.

"He doesn't look like the type that would kill." Naruto answered as he took a sip of his tea.

"I thought the same thing but you have to be careful." Naruto knew that Shikamaru was going to say those words. Shikamaru always tells the blonde to watch out because he is too naïve and makes friends with everybody, even the enemy.

"He's the last Fumma, right." Sakura asked if she was correct.

"I think there is one more." Shikamaru answered. I'm not too sure but I think there was one more."

"_Another like him." _Naruto thought about Shirasu, he talked calmly to him. He didn't seem like most enemy he had met who would attack him right on instead the older male spoke to him and he didn't seem like he cared that he was captured.

"What are the Fumma like?"

"I like to know as well." Neji said. Naruto didn't realize that he had said that out loud. Fumma are dangerous and have destroyed a lot of villages in the past and also killed many people too."

"Naruto, you have to be careful." Hinata said.

"I know." Naruto replied.

"Are you going to have that?" Chouji pointed at the meat that Naruto hadn't touched.

"Guess not." Naruto said. Chouji then took Naruto's meat and put it on his plate and started to dig in, like a pig the boy hadn't changed.

"Don't do that in front of the Hokage! Ino hit the Chouji on the head in which he winced in pain.

"It's okay since I'm still the Naruto you still know." Naruto smiled.

Kiba pulled Naruto closer to him and whispered into the blonde's ear. Naruto was shocked when he heard the words Kiba had said.

After lunch had finished Kiba had arrived at Naruto office.

"About what you said?"

"I saw Sasuke." Kiba repeated those words he said before at lunch. I didn't want to say it in front of the others since I know how Sakura would be like."

"Thanks." Naruto said.

After Kiba had left Naruto decided to go back to the Dungun.

"Why are you back here?" Shirasu asked.

"I'm not allowed to be here."

"That's not it." Shirasu then saw Naruto placed a tray of food on the side table.

"It's for you." Naruto smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked.

"I think you're not a bad person."

"Your naivetés will get you kill one day." Shirasu took the food that Naruto had brought and took a bit, it was better than the food that the others brought him.

"I don't want you to be here anymore." Naruto spoke.

"What are you saying?" Shirasu asked.

"I think you're not a bad person so I'm sure if I talk with the others they will understand and you will be able to be free again."

Shirasu didn't know if this boy was just stupid or very naïve. Shirasu started to laugh out of nowhere which made the blonde confused.

"You're really something."

"There's always good in people even if they are bad." Shirasu stopped laughing and stared at the blonde, he then realize somebody he knew long time ago said the same thing.

"_Could this boy be?"_

"Hokage-sama." Naruto heard voices from outside and it looked like some people needed him once again. It was tough to be the Hokage.

"I'll come back again." Naruto said as he ran back outside.

"Why do he come to see me?"

* * *

><p>After the next couple of day the blonde went to see Shirasu every day and Naruto would tell Shirasu about his life. He told Shirasu that he had just recently become Hokage and didn't think it would be so hard. Shirasu didn't seem to say much but he liked the company that Naruto gave him. It was better than being all alone.<p>

"Shirasu, what do you like if you were not in here?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to make sweets." Shirasu answered which surprised the blonde.

"You look surprised." Shirasu said.

"It's hard to picture you making sweets." Naruto said. Do you like sweets?"

"I do."

It was strange when Naruto was around Shirasu didn't mind taking his mask off, but when others came it was a whole other story. Shirasu would only speak to Naruto. Shirasu felt ease when the blonde was there talking about things that are even useless to him. He just loved the way the blonde spoke to him with that smile on his face.

Shirasu has never met such a happy go lucky person. Maybe he has but they were a different. Naruto never seen to show any sadness or anger, even if he did it never really shown on the blonde's face. Naruto was good at hiding things but Shirasu could see it through it all but he never mention it to the boy.

Shirasu had heard that the nine-tails lives within Naruto. It was strange for the beast to be in such an innocent boy. Shirasu has also heard that in the last war that Naruto and the beast had learn to rely on each other. One more thing the older man heard was that Naruto couldn't bring his best friend back to the village. Whenever the name Sasuke was mention the blonde would finch from the sound of the name.

Shirasu also noticed Naruto's left hand always has bandage on it. He wondered if the boy got hurt or something. He wonders about it but never asks the blonde. The boy doesn't seem like he is hurt since he is always smiling, not only to him but to others which annoys him.

Naruto sat on his desk finishing up more paperwork that Sakura had brought him so he couldn't go to the Dungun to see Shirasu which upset him. Naruto liked seeing Shirasu and speaking with him.

"Naruto." Sai had entered the room with an grim expression on his face. Shikamaru had just entered as well. Both of them looked like there was something important to talk to Naruto about.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He stopped his pen from writing and looked up to the two.

"It's about Sasuke." Shikamaru spoke. The name made Naruto finch like any other time that the name was mention.

"What about him?" Naruto tried to act cool like it didn't bother him.

"We saw him again." Sai said. Shikamaru then told the Hokage the meeting they had with their former friend.

_Sai and Shikamaru had a mission together and had finished and was returning home when they saw a familiar black hair. Shikamaru knew the back anywhere, there was only one person that he knew who it was._

_"Sasuke!" Shikamaru called out. Sasuke heard the familiar voice and turned to see two familiar faces. He didn't think he would run into someone from the leaf village._

_"Sasuke? …. Is it really you?"_

_"Hn." Was his only reply. Sasuke didn't want to deal with anybody from the leaf village. Sasuke then looked Sai who Shikamaru was with. Said had taken his place in Naruto's life which annoyed him but there was nothing he could do, he had chosen a different path. Sasuke then started jumping up on the tree and disappearing._

_"He doesn't seem to like me." Sai said. Sai knew that Sasuke didn't like him, since the first time they had met. Said didn't like him either, well who could blame him when he tried to kill Naruto._

_"I wonder why?" Shikamaru said._

Naruto listened to their story. He knew how Sasuke was and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to bring his best friend back but in the end Sasuke chose to do his own thing and leave the village. If Sasuke attacked the village or did anything else Naruto wouldn't hesitate to attack him back even if he was a best friend and somebody he loved.

"Sorry we couldn't bring him back." Shikamaru apologized.

"You don't have to apologize." Naruto said. It's nothing for you to worry about."

Shikamaru saw how much Naruto had changed. Back then he would try to bring Sasuke back as many times as he could but now he was Hokage his ideas changed. He didn't care about bring Sasuke back being he had other things to worry about since he was Hokage, he had to think about the village and the problems he had to deal with to keep the village safe from anything.

"And your report."

"Shikamaru." Said poke the older teen on the side and broke him from his thought. Shikamaru then handed the notebook on the mission they had done.

"Good job." Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>That night Naruto had finished his paperwork and was planning on going home but he was too tired to walk all the way home. Instead he went to where Shirasu was.<p>

"Shirasu, are you awake?" Naruto peeked and saw the older boy was still awake. He didn't look tired from the look of it. Naruto on the other hand let out a loud yawn.

"It's seem you're the one who is tired."

Naruto walked into the cell and closed the door and locked like every time he came to see Shirasu. The blonde laid beside the older boy on the bed.

"Why are you here this late?" Shirasu asked. You should be home sleeping."

"I'm too tired to go home." Naruto yawned. The blonde's eyes slowly closed and he finally fell asleep.

Shirasu watched the boy sleep. Shirasu could have escaped anytime when the boy was around but he never did. He always watched the boy. He had a reason for this, at first he just wanted to be captured and know more about the village and others. This world was different from his but it was still the same. In same because the Fumma were wiped out like in his world. But in his world there was no Uzumaki Naruto in his world. He only came here to get information and get a certain item. He found where it was hidden yet he was didn't escaped.

Naruto reminded Shirasu of a certain black-haired boy. He had loving older brother and younger brother who cared for him. The boy was somebody he wanted to protect with his life, even if he did something horrible to him in the past. The boy always caused him trouble but the look the boy gave him when Shirasu betrayed him was something he couldn't forget.

The older brother was also hurt when he found about him betraying since they were really close. The only reason he had become close to them is to get his clan back like it was before. He manage to do that but those looks the three brothers gave him was something Shirasu could never forget.

"You're not like that, are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>HOw was the first chapter? PLease write review and let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
